


Fade

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Big Brothers, Brothers, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Character Death, Chronic Illness, Comfort/Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Grief/Mourning, Heaven, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Little Brothers, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Major Illness, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), POV Germany (Hetalia), Protective Older Brothers, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), Sad, Sad Ending, Supernatural Illnesses, Terminal Illnesses, Tragedy, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The personification of Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt, is dying. His loved ones around him--and some not around him, at least not in quite so obvious ways--must find their own ways to grieve.Oneshot





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel = HRE; Folkert = Germania

> 1.

Ludwig knows Gilbert is dying. Prussia has been destroyed...it was never a country, but now the empire is gone too. The country of Germany can't support being personified by two people--it physically can't--no matter what he tries to do. Nothing works. He's losing his mind...

He and Matthew sit with Gil for long hours at a time. Sometimes Feliciano joins them, for Ludwig's sake--but he and Gil were never that close, so (bless Feli's beautiful, pure soul) he leaves Gilbert's brother and boyfriend to keep him company.

Some days he's almost like he used to be. He still laughs. Still teases Mattie and Lud. Still thinks he's "awesome": and they don't correct him, because he is. He still has his tiny yellow birdie on his shoulder, and he pets its fuzzy head with one pale, bony finger.

But no matter what, all three of them (four, if you count the bird) know that he's almost gone..

> 2.

They're outside. It's the springtime, and Ludwig has allergies. Gilbert laughs at his ridiculous little brother, but the force of it painfully contorts his weak, frail body. He leans heavily on Ludwig as they walk.

"Hey, Luddy?"

"Hm?" Ludwig says. He's thinking of so much: hospital bills, his and Feliciano's wedding that's coming up. Gilbert tugs weakly on his sleeve. It's hard to imagine the albino being the older one: he's shorter, and his sickness hasn't helped at all. "What is it?"

"Take care of _Birdie_ for me, when I'm gone." Ludwig thinks of soft-spoken, shy Matthew--his nickname for the man--and his heart breaks. "He's taken this pretty hard. I wanna make sure he'll be okay."

"Of course I will." Ludwig says gruffly. "But you'll be able to take care of him, _bruder_. You'll get better."

It's a lie. Ludwig knows it. And what's even worse is that Gilbert knows it too. He gives a harsh bark of laughter that turns into a violent cough. His bony knees almost buckle under the force of it and they would've too, if Ludwig hadn't caught him.

"Promise me, Lud." Gilbert says weakly.

"...I promise."

> 3.

Months pass and Gilbert gets to the point where he can't even get out of bed. He barely talks. He has no strength left whatsoever. Matthew never, ever leaves his bedside. He looks almost as pale as how the albino man used to look, when he was healthy.

Occasionally others come--and that being Antonio and Francis, Gil's best friends. But neither of them can stay long: Antonio has a husband (who's Feliciano's twin brother, believe it or not), and Francis has demanding work. Lud can see the pain in their faces, though.

It's night. Matthew had gone out to the convenience store to get something for the two of them to eat, promising to be back very soon. He kisses Gilbert's hair, gently so he doesn't wake him, before he leaves.

Ludwig doesn't want to sleep, but even his machine-like body can't stay up for forty-eight hours straight, with little food and lots of stress...no matter the cause. He rests his head against the side of the bed in exhaustion, and takes his big brother's hand.

When he wakes, he feels like someone else is in the dim room. He thinks it's Matthew.

The two people in the room are both blonde. One is an adult man-though it's hard to tell from the dim light and from his long blonde hair (like, down-to-his-waist long). The other is a young boy dressed in a plain white shirt, trousers, and a large oddly-shaped hat. He's holding the man's hand. Neither of them look at Ludwig.

He stares at them, eyes brimming with tears.

_"V-Vatti?"_ he whispers, almost afraid to hope. "Gabriel?"

The man bends over and touches Gilbert's face, murmuring soothing things in languages long past. Gilbert opens his eyes finally and gasps. _"Mein g-gott--Vatti-?"_

"Hush, _sohn_ ," the man whispers in a heavily accented voice. "You're all right."

Gilbert immediately believes him too. "What-what are y'--?"

The man smiles very sadly. "It's time, _mein tapferer Junge."_ He whispers softly. "It's time for you to come with us."

He doesn't look scared. He's too tired and weak to. But he does look sad. " _Vatti_ -I-I can't--"

"You don't have a choice, _bruder_." the little boy speaks up solemnly, and Gilbert's tired red eyes land on him.

"G-Gabriel!"

The Holy Roman Empire gives a small sad smile, and he looks painfully wise for his young age. " _Vatti_ and I have been watching you, Gil. You've been very brave...but your suffering is over now, _bruder_. You can come home now."

Tears roll down his cheeks. "M-Matthew--m-my boyfriend--"

"He knows this day has to come, Gilbert." Folkert Beilshmidt says softly. "It's better this way. Please, believe us."

Gilbert stares up at him from the mounds of sick- and sweat-smelling pillows. Finally, he speaks. " _Vatti_?"

"Mm?" he strokes his sweaty hair with a graceful hand.

"Are--" he interrupts himself with a painful coughing fit and Germania helps him to sit up. When he regains himself: "...are you and Romie fucking each other in the afterlife?"

Folkert's high-cheekboned cheeks are graced with a flush, but he smiles genuinely. "I've missed you, _sohn_ ," he whispers. "Come with us." He holds out a hand to Gilbert, who bites his lip...but he takes it. And amazingly, Gil stands, albeit shakily.

Gabriel takes his other hand tightly. The albino looks at him, tears in his eyes.

"Gabe-y," he whispers hoarsely. "I-I never said sorry--I-I should have p-protected you, I should have--"

"It's all right, _bruder_ , it was never your fault." the boy says soothingly. "I forgive you."

Gilbert gives a weak smile, but something inside him dissolves and he looks more at peace. "Th-thank you, Gabe-y..."

"It's time." Folkert whispers to his older son, a hand resting on his shoulder.

Ludwig reaches out to grab his father's coat. " _Vatti-_ -please--take me with you too--!"

Folkert Beilshmidt looks finally at his other son. Ludwig was his youngest son...The man reaches out and strokes his tired bangs, smiling sadly.

"Look how big you've grown, _Bärchen_ ," he says softly. "I'm sorry..."

Gabriel lets go of Gilbert's hand to hug his little brother fiercely, his small arms wrapping around the man's muscular neck. Ludwig slowly hugs him back. Gabriel died when he was a little boy--it's why now, he's personified as only a child--before Lud was even born... He had never met the boy before, but now he hugs him.

"...but it's not your time yet."

Ludwig looks desperately at his family--his brothers, his father--and they're all he has. He doesn't want to be separated from them! No matter what...even if it means he has to die. 

Folkert kisses Ludwig's forehead, murmuring things in German, but he doesn't tell him he can go with them. "You are needed here, _sohn_ ," he says firmly. "Feliciano needs you."

"...and y-you promised, Lud," Gilbert adds imploringly. "You promised to look after _Birdie_..."

"I will." he says automatically. If he could do both, he would--but he can't.

He embraces Gilbert--who hugs him back, tight and weak--and then Gabriel--who all but clings to him, poor boy--and finally, he hugs his _vatti_. 

_"Ich liebe dich,_ Ludwig," he whispers one last time, stroking his blonde hair.

Then he and Gabriel take Gilbert's hand...and they walk out of the bedroom, of the dark, and away from Ludwig. He leans heavily against them. Ludwig sits on the carpet, next to the sweaty unmade bed, with tears running down his cheeks.. 

He gets up and runs to the door, apprehensive. But when he opens it and looks out...all three of them are gone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bärchen = bear (affectionate), German
> 
> Mein tapferer Junge = My brave boy, German


End file.
